Light and Shadow
by teno-hikari
Summary: 100 MithosLloyd Drabbles an odd blend of Fluff, Angst, Romance, and Crack... lots and lots of crack.
1. False First Meetings

**Title: False First Meetings**  
**Author:** Teno Hikari  
**Prompt #:** 5 - Fire (for the tos100 livejournal community)  
**Character(s):** Mithos x Lloyd   
**Rating/Warnings: **PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1,000   
**Author's Notes: **Unbetad crack pairing ahoy! Yes p-a-i-r-i-n-g which means Yaoi / Shounen ai, though it's not as evident in this one-shot as it will be in others.

* * *

Despite everything he had seen and experienced during this whole crossover World Regeneration, Lloyd Irving couldn't help but stare in horrified shock at the chaos that was once Ozette. This wasn't the first time he had saw homes go up in flames or heard the death cries of those who were trapped in them; it was Iselia all over again. His hands shook at his sides as the same weakness he had felt then filled him now. 

When he remembered how to walk, Lloyd moved forward, leaving behind his companions who were still unable to comprehend what had just happened. It was only days ago they were here in this village, even if the residents were far from friendly, they didn't deserve Cruxis' wrath. It made the whole Regeneration group aware what kind of evil force they were dealing with.

"Hello!" the swordsman called out over the sound of cracking flames. How he hated fire. Hated how it consumed everything and left nothing but the ashes of what once was. No one was safe, nothing was sacred. "Hello! Is anyone alive?!"

He prayed to whatever deity existed that there were at least a few survivors. Those prayers seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, as thick black smoke began all visibility. Still Lloyd pressed forward, and raced over to a villager who hadn't been incinerated, laying on the ground and pinned under some smoking debris.

Before he could even shout for Raine to come and heal this poor individual, he stopped dead in his tracks and reeled from the oppressive heat and the rotten stench of charred flesh. This person was beyond saving, disemboweled with their intestines glistening in the fire's hellish glow.

He placed a gloved hand over his mouth, as he tried to force out a scream and tasted bile instead. No. He would not get sick right now. There could still be someone who survived such chaos, someone who still needed to be saved. As he staggered away from the corpse, his eyes spotted another body - whole, this time, much to his stomach's relief - sprawled on the ground a few feet away.

The teen hesitated for a moment, not wanting to get his hopes up and then crushed in the same minute. He counted several heart beats and moved carefully. Earth brown eyes squinted through smoke, and then widened when he saw a blonde head turn to the side, and began to cough. Needing no other indication of life, he sprang forward, skidded to a halt before dropping on to his knees beside the prone figure.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Lloyd didn't bother waiting for an answer, as he called out for his Professor and checked the survivor's torso for any serious injuries before gently turning the other over. Pale blonde locks fell away from a slightly dirtied face, and Lloyd stared down as a pair of innocent sea-green eyes that blinked up back at him. They were then clouded in fear, and it didn't take Lloyd long to figure out why, when he saw the pointed tips on the younger boy's ears.

"It's okay, I'm here to help," he quickly assured the half-elf who didn't look all too convinced. Lloyd watched as the other teenager moved to sit up and reached out to help him. The blonde flinched however, most likely not expecting kindness from a human. It was unheard of in this twisted other world.

"W-who?"

Fear and uncertainty was evident in the half elf's trembling voice as he attempted to back away from Lloyd's scrutiny. It was the first time anyone looked at him with such terror, as if he was a Desian or something worse than one - if such a thing were possible.

"I'm Lloyd," the swordsman managed a friendly smile amidst all the death and destruction around them, "and I'm not going to hurt you."

Tilting his head, the half elf looked at him thoughtfully, and was about to speak until they both heard Raine's cry of warning from a distance. Lloyd jerked his head up, caught sight of the roof of what was once the weapon's shop, coming down on them, and moved. It was a lesson Kratos had drilled into his head, not to be paralyzed by fear. React or die. In such a crucial moment, he called upon the power of his exsphere, wrapped an arm around the half elf and pulled them both out of harm's way.

"Lloyd!"

The said teen turned his head, and saw his friends rushing over to them, and felt the lithe form in his arms moved to be shielded behind him.

"Hey, it's all right, they're my friends."

"Lloyd!" He cringed at the tone of his Professor's voice. "Don't you dare ever rush off like that again!"

"Err... sorry," he then stood up and turned, offering his hand to the other teen and gently helped him up. "Hey can someone use magic or summon something -" his gaze falling on Genis and Sheena, "to put out this fire?"

Mage and Summoner looked at one another. Both wondering briefly why they hadn't thought of doing that first. Finally, Sheena mumbled that she was on it and called forth Undine.

"Hey Lloyd," Genis leaned forward and stared at the pair of eyes looking back from behind his best friend's captive arm, "Who is this?"

"Ah, we just met," glancing over to the shy blonde who was curiously studying both Sage siblings, "so what's your name?"

Blue-green eyes looked at him again and smile spread across the boy's face. "It's Mithos."

Tired and weary after the all events that transpired that day: rescuing Collette, fighting a couple huge man-eating dragons, and the recent attack on Ozette. Lloyd and his company found the rain soothing, and sighed in relief as the fire was finally put out. No one noticed that Mithos had not released their leader's arm, nor did they see his devilish smirk that would set their two worlds ablaze.

_The End. _

* * *

::WHINE:: Feedback::WHINE:: 


	2. A Day Without Battles

**Title: A Day Without Battles**  
**Author**: Teno Hikari  
**Prompt #:** 52 - Normal (for the tos100 livejournal community)  
**Character(s): **Mithos x Lloyd   
**Rating/Warnings:** PG  
**Word Count:** 988   
**Author's Notes:** Unbetad crack pairing ahoy! Yes p-a-i-r-i-n-g which means Yaoi / Shounen ai, though it's not as evident in this one-shot as it will be in others.

* * *

Much to the World Regeneration groups' surprise, they hadn't needed to draw their weapons out once that day. After leaving Sybak, they had spotted monsters lurking about, but strangely none actually moved from their positions to go confront them. There was one incident when a bird dove by too close to Zelos (who was too busy explaining the art of voyeurism to a deaf audience), to notice the oncoming aerial assault. He was unpleasantly surprised, hand stilled on the hilt of the sword, when something foul dripped down the side of his face. The chosen of Tethe'alla immediately insisted on a break and began to preen himself, using what was left of the water in his canteen.

Ignoring the fussing red-head, they settled down under the shade and began to discuss ancient history. Well mainly Rain and Regal were doing the talking. Genis, knowing his sister was soon to embarrass him by going ruin crazy again, opened a geology book and proceeded to soak in the information by tuning everything else out. Collette was leaning against Noishe, scratching behind the happy protozan's ears, while being fascinated by all the pretty pictures. Presea of course stared blankly on, watching Sheena yell out threats of bodily harm to a certain "idiot-chosen" if he so much tried to use her lap as a pillow.

Mithos had sat down beside the other half-elf boy whom he recently became close friends with, and pretended not to be bored. He listened to Genis try to explain to the other blonde that a Tiger's-eye was not actually what it was called. Yet after a couple minutes, he even tuned that out.

_'Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. You don't belong here,'_ he told himself. This moment, it was too normal and yet at the same time, surreal.

This scene of nothing out of the ordinary, was familiar to him, millions of sleepless, dreamless, nights ago. Sitting among friends and loved ones, simply talking, and living in the moment. If he closed his eyes, Mithos could almost imagine his dear sister's voice instead of Raine's, discussing history and politics with Yuan. He would be sitting beside Kratos who would tune out their conversation in favor of petting Noishe.

Green eyes snapped open, and Mithos frowned to himself, now was not the time to reminisce. He was here on a solo reconnaissance mission after all. He was interested in this little group, but even more so on a certain red-clad swordsman. Speaking of which... where was Lloyd?

He could have sworn Lloyd had been sitting besides Collette or between her and Genis. Yet he wasn't there, and no one had seemed to notice. How strange, considering that the brunet was their leader after all.

Mithos easily slipped away easily without drawing attention. Though as he walked a little further into the forest, away from the group, he wasn't sure where to go. Surely the boy wouldn't have ventured further down the dark shady path leading to the Tower of Salvation alone, would he?

"Looking for something, Mithos?"

He was easily able to follow the sound of the voice, before Lloyd had even finished his question. Sure enough when he turned his head to the side and saw the young swordsman lounging on a branch of an oak a couple feet away. Mithos pretended to look startled as he approached.

"I was wondering where you were," he admitted. "Raine wasn't too pleased the last time you wandered off. Since I still owe you my life from Ozette, I thought I'd warn when she comes this way."

"I told you not to worry about repaying me, Mithos. But if the Professor does come looking for me. I'm not here, okay?" Lloyd couldn't help but shudder. "As soon as I heard dates, I knew a history lecture was coming up, so I bolted. It's a normal reaction for me."

"Heh. So you're hiding?"

"You could say that... but I really wanted to take a nap."

"In a tree?" Mithos' brows furrowed together as he stopped by the oak's trunk. He couldn't fathom that it would be comfortable.

"I can sleep standing up when I need to."

"Oh."

"But I couldn't fall asleep here because there was so much to see, you know."

"The tops of other trees?"

"No. Well... yes, but no," Lloyd explained lamely. "There's the sky and the Tower of Salvation far away. But then there's everything else."

"Such as?"

"Living things. Squirrels running around tree branches. Spiders making webs. Birds flying through the sky. They're able to get along. Or at least they can exist with each other and do the everyday things they always do. It's all just really amazing."

_'Unlike all humans, elves, and half elves.'_

"I wish I could see the world as you do."

"You can."

He hadn't meant for Lloyd to hear him, Mithos was just used to talking to himself after being in company of lifeless beings for so long. He wasn't expecting to the young human to respond, at least not with words. So he was quite surprised when Lloyd locked his legs around the branch, and leaned over on his side, to the point where he was about to fall off and reached out to Mithos.

"What...?"

"Grab hold!"

He stared at Lloyd in confusion for awhile, but before he even realized it, his much paler hand found Lloyd's gloved ones. He found himself being hoisted upwards and then was seated on the branch right besides the swordsman. Once he righted himself, Lloyd began to point out all the living beings he had listed earlier. Strangely, Mithos found himself actually listening. He even cracked a real smile when the brunet had commented how a spider's web looked like a fancy hammock. It had been one day out at least a few thousand years that Mithos - the legendary hero turned tyrant - couldn't help but feel normal.


	3. The Date

**Title: The Date Author: Teno Hikari  
Prompt #:** 96 - Amusing (for the tos100 livejournal community)  
**Character(s): ** Mithos x Lloyd  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** Unbetad crack pairing ahoy! Yes p-a-i-r-i-n-g which means Yaoi / Shounen ai  
**Summary:** Going on a date to an Amusement Park was hadly amusing when you know your boyfriend happens to be a megalo-maniac.  
**Word Count: ** 1830

**This part is not a direct sequel to the first two drabbles, but it is in the middle somewhere. **

* * *

_'Where do couples go on dates?' _It all started with an innocent question, from a seemingly naive blonde. Sitting behind his lover, he gave his best Kratos glare, followed by cut throat gestures towards a smirking Zelos. Always ready to bestow wisdom when he could, the chosen began to list a number of places though fully knowing that Mithos would be socially unacceptable in. Not because Mithos was a half elf, but because he was a half elf with a god complex. Lloyd didn't care if the redhead was the Chosen Savior of Tethe'alla or not, he was going to kill that bastard the next time he saw him.

Disturbing thoughts of ripping Zelos' wings off and using the feathers as pillow case stuffing came to mind, as he was lead - dragged - by a perky Mithos. He checked his supplies, making sure he had stocked up on enough Lemon Gels and Pineapple Gels, before handing over gald for two tickets into Altamira's Amusement Park. Lloyd sincerely hoped his date would hold up to the promise that he would behave himself. The swordsman simply didn't have enough gels to save or heal everyone there.

"Hmmm, this place hardly looks amusing," said the leader of Cruxis as he began to look around. "Too many noisy little humans and why are those people making total fools out of themselves?"

Lloyd followed the direction of his date's finger and shrugged. "Those are mascots. I guess, they dress up in costume to make the place look more fun."

"How absurd," Mithos pursed his lips before his eyes caught sight of one of the rides in front of them. "What is that?"

"Huh?" again he followed Mithos' pointing digit and smiled that time. "Oh that's the spinning tea-cup ride! Collette and I..." Lloyd stopped in mid sentence and noted the slight angry twitch on Mithos' angelic face.

"You and Collette," he spoke with an icy tone that would make Celcius herself shiver, "rode on that nauseating machine as a couple?"

"It's a fun ride and, actually she and I..."

"We're going on it!"

"Ack!"

Lloyd couldn't vocally protest as his boyfriend grabbed hold of his neck ribbons and yanked him forward. People stared of course, especially when the blonde cut in line and then gave his infamous glare of eternal suffering to anyone who protested. Lloyd also kept his mouth shut. Eternal suffering for him, meant a week of Raine's cooking, followed by a never ending lecture of the "hero" Mithos and the Kharlan War. Of course told by Mithos himself, and there was nothing worse than listening to one talk about themselves for hours upon end. He could no longer share rooms with Zelos, especially if that room had a wall mirror.

So they got into their cup - Mithos had to threaten some little girls out of the white one he wanted - sat down before the ride started.

"I still can't believe I'm sitting in a giant tea cup."

"Are you amused yet?" 

"Hardly, and is this as fast as the ride goes?"

"No, it spins faster. Genis lost his lunch the last time."

The green-eyed monster stared at him again. "You and Genis...?"

"Oh come on! We're best friends!"

Temporarily mollified, Mithos remained silent as the ride began to spin faster and the other occupants in the ride - including Lloyd - began to laugh and cry out in excitement. He yawned, and leaned back against his seat, actually looking like he wanted to nap.

"What's wrong?" the brunet called out over the noise of the ride.

Mithos stared at him warily before mouthing out that he was bored. Why did humans find being sick and nauseous entertaining? Also, the ride wasn't as exciting as Lloyd lead him to believe. It wasn't fast enough. It didn't go high enough. Suddenly his lips formed a wicked smirk as he leaned backwards, his outstretched hand pointing to the ground.

Lloyd's excitement quickly turned to fear. _'No, he wouldn't dare...!'_

**"CYCLONE!" **

Cries of excitement turned into absolute terror all around, as tornados rose up and swept the twirling cups high into the air. It was a mad tea party come to life. Lloyd cursed angrily at his lover who was too busy laughing like a maniac to hear him. He was turning a stunning shade of Noishe-green, as they continued to whirl around, suspended several feet high above ground until the winds lowered them all back to Earth.

"You were right, Lloyd, that was fun!" Mithos clapped cheerily as he hopped out of the cup, while his boyfriend and the other occupants were still frozen in shock, clutching the edge of their seats in a death grip. "Let's try that ride over there next!"

When the swordsman recovered from his third nervous breakdown that day, he managed to convince the blonde - with his Raging Beast attack - to avoid all rides and settle on some games. Mithos was very good at games, probably because he was cheating with his angel powers. He had used his strength to break both the whack a mole game, and then the high striker. When they moved onto the stalls - the brunet carrying around huge Noishe sized pink and purple unicorns in tow - he could have sworn he heard the half elf mutter _**'Time Stop' **_on every occasion when another player was out besting him. Then afterwards, he would put his hands on his hips, do his _"I'm superior in all the universe!"_ pose, and laugh in their faces.

Speaking of the devil with angel wings, where in Ifrit's blazing footlocker, was Mithos?!

He glanced around wearily, not seeing any sign of the blonde boy. Tired of lugging around the blonde's collection of stuffed animals, he plopped down onto one of the park benches and groaned. Why couldn't they have gone somewhere else? Mithos might have been having fun, but he was nowhere near amused. In fact, Lloyd never had the strongest urge to actually be back on the Summon Spirit quest again. Getting eternally lost in the Temple of Darkness and shouting at Shadow's little Minnie Me's to stay in a straight line behind him. Cause at least they were obedient enough to stay in the same place after wandering off. Unlike a certain seraphim...

"Hey, Lloyd, there you are!" chirped Mithos as he appeared literally out of thin air and sat down beside him. In the boy's hands he was holding a Klonoa plushie and a caramel apple.

"Here, I won this for you," he said offering him the doll. Lloyd mumbled his thanks, tossing it in the pile with several others. He then glared at the blonde who was licking the caramel off the apple before throwing it away in distaste.

"Well that was wasteful."

Mithos shrugged. "Too sweet. I can't believe these inferior beings can eat that kind of garbage."

The swordsman gave him a good whap on the back of the head, which only earned him a teasing smirk in response. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I took that one from the crying child over there by the snack bar."

"You what?!"

Twitching in anger, Lloyd placed a hand on the hilt of one of his katannas. Normally he would bring up his Dwarven Vows in these kind of situation, but right now he was too tired to remember any of them himself. He was going to have to add some new ones to the list, after he maimed the angel of thievery.

"Kidding!" The other teen teased with his fake _"I'm so innocent, and adorable"_ smile, "and you say I'm too serious."

"You are serious. Seriously crazy... and evil."

The ruler of heaven pouted and Lloyd actually cringed at the sight of those watery tear filled eyes. It was so unfair that Mithos could switch from being a diabolical seraphim to a crying cherubim at the drop of a hat.

"H-H-How can you say that?!" he blubbered, grasping Lloyd's arm in desperation and began to cry crocodile tears. "D-D-Don't you love me anymore?!"

Before Lloyd could tell the elf he wasn't falling for the act this time, he noted that several onlookers were. Some actually giving the brunet dirty looks. Wonderful. Too many witnesses. He could not behead or dismember the little snot here, the swordsman thought in a mantra.

"Of course," he grounded out between clenched teeth, "I still. Love. You."

"Oh Lloyd!" Mithos gushed as he jumped forward and tackled him to the ground. (Un)Luckily, one of the prizes - a metal baseball bat - cushioned his fall.

"Ow! Get the hell off of me!"

After beheading the blonde's prized unicorns, the two decided to call it a day. Actually they had just been kicked out for all the commotion, and security had closed the gates shut behind them. It didn't matter though, Lloyd was just thrilled to leave. As they headed back to the boat, he was glaring at Mithos who was innocently skipping along. Just to get on his nerves.

"Well this was a super fun date! We must come here again!" 

Twitch. "Do you understand what _'banned for life'_ even means?"

"Oh, your friend Regal is the President of Altamira, right? You could get him to pull some strings for you."

"Forget it, and did you really steal candy from a baby?"

The hero of the Kharlan War stopped skipping and frowned. "Of course not! I paid for it like an honest customer!" Well he sounded sincere. If the self-made God was even capable of such emotion.

"Paid for it?" Lloyd was actually surprised. "Where did you get the gald?"

Mithos beamed. "From your wallet, of course!"

_Of course... _

Lloyd dropped the rest of the prize bundles, and stalked passed the other teen. He just had the urge to leave this place, go find some strong fiend like the Sword Dancer, and beat the non-living crap out of it. Then watch it revive and beat it up some more.

"Aaaw, Lloyd, don't go all Kratosy on me!" said the child's voice in his ear.

Growling, he was about to bat the angel away from him but found his arms effectively pinned to his sides. He turned his head to glare at the smug looking older version of Mithos Yggdrasill. Those no longer innocent eyes seemed to smile down at him.

"I had the most amusing time on our date, Lloyd. Thank you."

"You mean you had fun tormenting me."

"Well you and those other humans there," the seraph admitted, stroking the side of the boy's cheek. "You're awfully cute when you look homicidal. Come now Lloyd, why don't we go complete the rest of our date at the hotel?"

"Shut up!" he snapped, turning his blushing face away from the touch. "I can't believe you enjoy pissing me off so much. You really think you can possibly make up for what happened today?"

"Oh, Lloyd," Yggdrasill purred, "I intend to do _just_ that."

* * *

See, Yggy's not an evil rapist bastard. He's just am evil bastard who happens to be a pedo... and often looks like pedo-bait :p


End file.
